The present invention relates to a motor and a rotor adopting a consequent pole type structure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-327139 describes a motor including a rotor having a so-called consequent pole type structure. In this rotor, magnets functioning as first magnetic poles are arranged along a circumferential direction of a rotor core. Further, salient poles functioning as second magnetic poles are arranged between the magnets and formed integrally with the rotor core.
In a rotor having a consequent pole type structure such as that described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-327139, magnets that apply a compelling force (induction) on the magnetic flux are mixed with salient poles that do not apply a compelling force on the magnetic flux. Magnetic flux (interlinkage magnetic flux) ideally passes between the salient poles and an opposing stator (distal portions of the stator's teeth) while also interlinking teeth. However, the interlinkage magnetic flux is directed in another direction and becomes leakage flux that does not contribute to the motor torque and lowers the torque of the motor.